


Make The Sun Smile Again

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT9 friendship, because yoo taeyang needs cheering up, dance war aftermath, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: For the anon who requested this, this is the only thing I could really whip up right now. I hope you enjoy it still... :)





	Make The Sun Smile Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who requested this, this is the only thing I could really whip up right now. I hope you enjoy it still... :)

Youngbin and Jaeyoon were already on their beds just chatting about random stuff when a soft knock interrupted their conversation. Youngkyun peeked inside hesitantly but Youngbin sat up and gestured for him to enter.

“What’s wrong, Kyunnie?” he asked.

Youngkyun sat on the edge of Youngbin’s bed with a heavy sigh. “Taeyang’s still sad about the Dance War result. I mean, I’ve talked to him, and you did too and so did everyone else but I somehow still feel that he’s sad about it?”

Jaeyoon sat up then too and exchanged a look with Youngbin they were the oldest ones in the group including Inseong and it’s things like this that worry them so much.

“Maybe we should have a party?” Jaeyoon suggested.

“Yah! What party? What are we gonna celebrate?” Youngbin asked surprised at what Jaeyoon suggested.

“Well, we’ve all talked to him and apparently that didn’t really do anything so… just a simple party, you know. Maybe after our practice tomorrow night? Operation Make the sun smile brightly again?! We’ll make it all about Taeyang and dancing! A dance party!”

Youngbin was about to protest but somehow the idea appealed to him. “Okay, I mean, I still don’t think that a party is the way to go about it but I’m also out of ideas so maybe, I’ll talk to our manager about that?”

Youngbin turned to Youngkyun who was now watching him silently. “He’s still awake, isn’t he?”

Youngkyun nodded. “He’s been on his phone for like three hours now.”

Youngbin sighed. “Okay then,” he got up out of bed much to the surprise of the two. “I am confiscating his phone just for tonight.”

Taeyang didn’t even glance up from his phone when Kyunnie and Youngbin entered. He merely turned to his side, his back to the door and kept on scrolling.

Youngbin walked towards his side of the bed and snatched the gadget out of his hands. “Sleep, Taeyang-ah. You need to rest and not check comments and what-not.” He said sternly.

Taeyang pouted at him and covered his head with the blanket.

“I’m sorry, Taeyang-ah. But really, you have to rest and not think about that contest anymore. You’ve already done your best and everyone saw that” Youngbin said. “We’re all so proud of what you did,”

The figure under the blanket remained still. Youngbin sighed.

“Well, I’ll give your phone tomorrow morning. Just, rest well tonight okay,”

Youngbin patted Kyunnie’s shoulder as he went out of their room. Reading comments about his performance is great but Youngbin knows that not everyone is going to have something good to say and sometimes, a single negative comment is all it takes to ruin one’s self-confidence.

Youngbin went back to his room and was surprised to see Inseong and Dawon inside, talking in hushed tones with Jaeyoon.

“Uhhm, what’s happening?” he asked confused.

“Jaeyoon told us about the party. We’re planning, come on, we need your inputs” Inseong said patting an empty space on the bed.

“I still haven’t talked to our manager about that and you’re already planning it?”

“Oh please. He’ll allow us, I’m sure. If not, we can always take the party outside,” Dawon said and the three of them got back to planning the food and decorations and everything else.

Youngbin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes being a leader means you have to let your members do what they want and support them in planning parties.

 

“So, here’s the plan. Inseong will order all our food and Kyunnie and I have prepared the decorations already so everyone will work on that. Oh and Rowoon’s bringing cake. So everyone, just follow our lead and we’ll all have a good time,” Dawon announced.

“Oh! He’s coming back! He’s coming!” Chani screeched as he burst inside the room.  

“Okay! Everyone, act normal!” Dawon screamed just as the door opened.

The practice room was unusually quiet when Taeyang entered but he ignored it and headed straight to where the controls for the music were located.

“Let’s go again?” he asked, looking at Youngbin for confirmation before playing the song.  

 

“Okay, let’s take an hour break!” Youngbin announced and the whole room sighed. Inseong immediately rushed to the control panel and lowered the volume as everyone broke into groups. He caught Youngbin’s eye from across the room.

They met up along the hallway a few seconds later. “Did you get the food?” Youngbin asked.

Inseong nodded. “Of course I did. It’s probably gonna be here in 10mins. What about the decorations?”

“I’ve asked Kyunnie to take Hwiyoung outside. We only have a small window to decorate the room,”

Suddenly, the door to the practice room opened and Taeyang and Youngkyun emerged. “Hyung, we’ll just get a little air outside,” Taeyang said, pushing Youngkyun along.

Youngbin smiled and nodded, reminding them to comeback. They watched as the two turned the corner before hurrying inside.

The practice room was already a mess. Juho and Jaeyoon were putting up flaglets along the wall while Dawon and Chani were playing with their lightsticks.

“Rowoon hyung’s coming in a little while!” Chani said.

“You only have flaglets?!” Inseong asked, helping Juho and Jaeyoon put up the décor.

“Of course not, we made a lot of tyangie’s there in the corner,” Chani replied, pointing to a small box.

They started putting up different sized tyangie around the room, the biggest they placed in front of the mirrors.

They were almost done decorating the room when the practice door opened and everyone jumped. Thankfully, it was Rowoon, carrying a huge box in his arms.

“I’m here! I’m just on time, thank goodness,”

Everyone rushed to him and helped him with the box all the while asking him about the drama. Rowoon looked exhausted, Youngbin noted but his smile was still just as bright.

We should also throw a party for Rowoon soon, Youngbin suddenly thought.

“Hyung! Is this cake fine?” Rowoon asked, calling him over.

“Ahhhh! They’re on their way back!! Guys, guys, everyone!!” Juho shouted, causing everyone to panic a little.

“Turn the lights off! Lights off!” Jaeyoon said. Rowoon, being the closest pressed the switch and they were all bathed in darkness.

“We can finally use this,” Chani’s voice echoed as he opened their lightstick. Dawon did the same and they had enough light to get into position.

“Huh, did everyone else leave?” Taeyang’s voice carried across the room as everyone held with bated breath.

Youngkyun switched on the light and everyone shouted “Surprise!”

Taeyang looked around, confused as everyone swarmed towards him. “Yah, what’s happening?!?! What’s going on?!”

The ruckus was so loud that Taeyang had to raise his voice a little to be heard.  

“It’s for you, our dance king! We should celebrate your participation in dance war!” Jaeyoon said.

“But, I got eliminated…”

“No. no. We don’t think about that. You did your best, Taeyang! Imagine practicing a dance and having to perform it the next day! Only a genius could do that!” Rowoon said, clapping him on the back while everyone said their agreement.

“Let’s give it up for our Dancing King!” Juho shouted, waving a lightstick above his head. Everyone did the same and cleared a space for Taeyang.

“Come on, Red28 show us the moves!” Dawon hollered as he played a song.

Taeyang blushed at first but everyone was looking at him expectantly. The song Dawon chose was a foreign one and Taeyang listened to it for a few minutes, feeling the beat. After a while, he let the music take over.

Everyone was cheering for him and expressing their admiration and it made him feel warm inside. They were right. He did everything that he could and the world had seen what he can do. For now, that was enough.

He ended the dance with a bow and everyone cheered and rushed to hug him.

They’re really the sweetest, Taeyang thought.

Taeyang didn’t even realize how it happened but somehow, the other eight members were suddenly linking arms and skipping around him happily. And as Taeyang watched their smiling faces go by, he felt happy, the contest becoming a distant memory in his mind.

 

 


End file.
